


Fuck off Baekhyun (but like, I love you tho)

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I mean Kyungsoo really just wants to not like Baek, Kyungsoo is weak for Baekhyun, M/M, Romantic Fluff, baeksoo - Freeform, but Baek is too good, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo is stubborn but Baekhyun always wins in the end.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Fuck off Baekhyun (but like, I love you tho)

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay forget about the fluff compilation imma let my fluffs be independent.
> 
> Also I love you guys and I hope you are all happy and healthy <333

Kyungsoo is not a fan.

He’s not a fan of Baekhyun. Not at all. In fact, he hates everything about him. His annoying voice and...

...and here’s the problem.

Kyungsoo can’t name anything else. Or, well, he _can._ So many things irritate him about Baekhyun. The way he’s always laughing about everything, even when nothing is funny. The way that he always bothers Kyungsoo whenever he just wants to be alone. The way he always has that stupid smile on his face whenever he talks to Kyungsoo, like he’s the freaking sun or something, making Kyungsoo’s heart beat faster and—

Damn it. See? This is the issue. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do anymore because he’s pretty sure this is the beginning of the end. The moment he starts... liking... Baekhyun, everything he’s worked hard to build up will have collapsed.

And here, at this moment, is the peak of his destruction. Baekhyun running into his room and cuddling close to his side, and Kyungsoo _letting him._

There’s a string of curse words for this scene and at the present Kyungsoo’s mind is running through all of them. He isn’t sure why Baekhyun had decided that, out of everyone, Kyungsoo was the best option for nap time cuddles, but the instant Baekhyun jumped into his bed and situated himself there, Kyungsoo had given up.

Yeah, he’s screwed. So, so screwed. Kyungsoo has already done the obligatory groan-and-push-him-aside, and now all defenses are gone. Pathetic. Since when was he this weak? Baekhyun inhales deeply before smiling (Kyungsoo _hates_ it when Baekhyun smiles) and moves closer. 

_Thump thump thump._ Kyungsoo’s heart won’t shut up, so Kyungsoo decides to talk over it instead. “I can’t sleep with you here. Get out and go sleep with Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun laughs. Even though nothing is funny. Kyungsoo wants to hit him. “Why can’t you sleep? I’m being quiet.”

“Because—“ There’s no good reason, so Kyungsoo just stops. Honestly... why is Baekhyun like this? So—freaking—

Baekhyun makes a sound akin to a hum/chirp/fucking-adorable-ass-sound-that-Kyungsoo-cannot-deal-with and Kyungsoo is really, _really_ weak to him. 

“Your heart is beating super fast,” Baekhyun murmurs absentmindedly. 

“...Fine.”

“What?”

“You win. I give up. I’m tired.”

“Then—“

“I can’t sleep, you idiot! Because you’re here and I like you. So stop being so damn distracting and get out of my room!”

Kyungsoo is out of breath with adrenaline; he’s sitting up now. Baekhyun blinks up at him, mouth opened cutely (Kyungsoo groans internally at the adjective that jumps immediately in his head) in shock. 

He’s red, isn’t he? Kyungsoo lets out a succession of incoherent sounds before getting a pillow and hitting Baekhyun in the face with it.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“Just get out, Baekhyun. And—stop—looking—at—me—!”

Baekhyun fights off getting smothered in hits and grabs Kyungsoo’s wrist, surprisingly strong for his small stature. Well, not surprisingly. Kyungsoo knows he works out, and... wait, what is he thinking about right now?

Baekhyun pries the pillow out of Kyungsoo’s death grip and throws it to the side before taking Kyungsoo’s face with his other hand.

“Stop trying to look away, Jesus.”

Please, someone just kill him now. Kyungsoo can’t even fight Baekhyun off anymore; he’s just become a limp noodle. Baekhyun looks into his eyes intently while Kyungsoo looks above his head, at the ceiling. There are a lot more cracks than he’d realized. One... two... three...

“Do you really like me?”

“Baekhyun, I swear to god, if you’re just going to make fun of me—“

Baekhyun lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezes his cheeks, pressing his forehead to Kyungsoo’s to keep him from looking anywhere else. “You do, right? For real?”

“My cheeks hurt.”

“I like you, too.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. 

And then he starts coughing.

Baekhyun lets go of him because Kyungsoo seems like he’s dying, choking on air, and Kyungsoo holds up a hand in the universal signal that translates to: _I’m probably dying but just leave me to do it please._ But of course Baekhyun doesn’t get it and instead starts hitting Kyungsoo hard on the back so that Kyungsoo is dying _and_ in pain.

“Do you need water? Are you okay? Why aren’t you stopping???”

Baekhyun’s still smacking him when the reality of the situation hits him. Baekhyun said he liked him. Baekhyun _likes_ him.

“Oh my god. Finally. I thought you were dyin—mrf?!”

Kyungsoo interrupts whatever concern Baekhyun was about to express by capturing his mouth with his own, grabbing the edge of Baekhyun’s shirt to stabilize himself. It’s another second before Baekhyun finally responds, and Kyungsoo feels like he’s actually dying because Baekhyun’s lips are soft and distractingly perfect and he’s _really kissing Baekhyun and_ —

Baekhyun moves back out of range, slightly out of breath but irritatingly smug when Kyungsoo unwittingly chases him with his lips. 

“Say it,” Baekhyun orders. Kyungsoo doesn’t trust himself to _not_ sound absolutely wrecked, so he doesn’t ask what he means. “Say that you like me.”

This asshole. He already knows it, and actually, didn’t _Kyungsoo_ say it first? In an effort to preserve even just a sliver of pride, Kyungsoo moves instead to kiss Baekhyun again. Baekhyun avoids his lips.

“No.” He’s actually _smirking._ “Bad boy. No kisses until—“

“I like you.” He doesn’t even hesitate this time, he doesn’t even care about it, he just really, really, wants to kiss Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiles but Kyungsoo isn’t even annoyed by it anymore. He throws his arms over Kyungsoo’s shoulders grinning. “You should see your face right now.”

“Shut up.”

Baekhyun leans in close, looking at him through his eyelashes. He’s so sly. He knows Kyungsoo’s weak to him, and... 

Kyungsoo was going to anyway, but just because he has to have the last word, Baekhyun orders, “Kiss me.” 

So he does.


End file.
